Percy Jackson: World war 2
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: this is the time when Percy got back in time,cause of Chronos. Percy meet a roman camper name Jason Grace. Jason Grace hate Greek camper..what happen next found out here
1. 1 I meet Crazy Latin Guy

**WARNING!: I don't have any claim, to all this 's already claimed by Rick Riordan the original author**

in the beautiful morni...what the heck i probably lying if i said that  
Living as a Demigod isn't easy and beautiful,and many terror (although if you said that being cut in half and died is beautiful,you can said that).

The accident started when, i confront Chronos in Olympus,(Olympus now in Manhattan,at Empire state building 600th Demigod can access that floor).

oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Percy Jackson i am 16 years , i am demigod,demigod means half human half is my father? my father is 1 from 3 big gods,yeah it's Poseidon the god of ocean,god of earthquake,and the father of all will be the last time i can see West Civilization if i can't defeat Kronos army to invade Olympus.

* * *

Back to business,The accident that i mention was, Kronos send me back to 1939(i don't know, how i know that).I think Annabeth,my girlfriend,daughter of Athena, mention about 1939, about bad thing i realize (again), i was in a middle of war,i should be dead, if a blonde guy wearing purple shirt didn't save me

"watch out!"said the blonde guy, "Ouch!,that was hurt"  
"you almost died, back there" the blonde guy said  
"but,thanks are you?" ask me curious  
"my name is Jason Grace,nice to meet is your name?" ask Jason  
"my name is Percy Jackson,i shouldn't be here in this era."  
"neither am i" said Jason "we better move to safer place to chat"

* * *

by that, me and Jason searching for safe place and avoid the wars that going mad around us.  
at the evening, we found a old stay there for a night

"do you what years it is?" ask Jason  
"i think it was 1939"  
"no, i mean why there was a war happening here" ask Jason impatiently  
"Slow down bro,let me think..." Percy tried to think the answer  
"Oh yeah if right now is 1939,that mean we are in World war 2" that's the positive part dating with smart girl,i learn stuff  
"that's why" ask Jason "so...what we do now?"  
"i wish Annabeth was here,she know what we need to do"  
"Annabeth?" ask Jason with little bit smile  
"My girlfriend,daughter of Athena" Percy blushed  
"I think you meant Minerva.I never see you in my camp,Who are you?" asked Jason Cautiously  
"I think i already introduce myself to you,my name is Percy Jackson"  
"no,i mean your father" ask Jason start to lose his patient  
"I am son of Poseidon,the god of ocean,father all horses" announce percy  
"YOU ARE GREEK" in blinding speed Jason flip his coin and change it golden spear  
"why with greek?" Percy defend himself by uncap his pen and change into a sword with a greek letter _"Anasklumos,Riptide"_  
"Roman and Greek has a bad history" Jason start thrust and stab his spear to percy,but percy can block the attack  
"then,why you so mad at me just cause you are Roman and i am Greek,that doesn't mean we must strangle each other" Percy swung his sword,and make Jason disarmed

Jason got really mad and start charging an electric bolt "Do you know who am i? i am twelfth legion of Fulminata, i am Son of Jupiter,Zeus for your term"  
Percy's patient already explode, he raise all water that he can found in that place

* * *

Before both of them strike each other. A really big wave came out from nowhere,percy can't control the , the water is gone at in front of the door, stood a guy looked like a fisherman holding a Trident

"dad?" asked Percy  
"hi there my son.I don't want you to kill each other so,please behave" said Poseidon snap his finger then all weapon drop to the floor  
"we need to talk"

**End of the chapter 1 "I meet a crazy latin guy"**

hope you like it,please review with a good comment


	2. 2 how i met my guide

**WARNING!: I don't have any claim, to all this 's already claimed by Rick Riordan the original author.I only Claimed the Shella Wish**

me:Shella why are you here?**  
Shella:I don't know,you created me,do you even think i want to be part of this quest?  
**me:You must what kind of story that didn't have girl in it**  
Shella:*Sigh*just started already**

-

Now i know how sink feels,when i can took a breath again i saw my father at the door  
"Dad what are you doing?"

"i am here for business my son,tell me how you can trap in this period"asked Poseidon

"this was starting when i fought Chronos, within a flash he explode a strong power and make me came to this era,and this person got the effect too" i pointed to Jason

"For me it's when i confronting Krios,a strong power came and took me back time"Said Jason

"This is bad situation,this is the worst era for demigod where my and my cousin,Zeus/Jupiter for your familiarity Jason Grace children fight a big war with the son of mortal call this event as World War 2"

"Hmmm...i can't help you on this quest,but i can give a guide for you,find the oracle of Delphi in San Francisco,talk to her before Hades punish him with a curse and it about 3 weeks from now,and don't try to save her it will effect your future,someone will come to help you" with that Poseidon Snap his finger and dissappear and only left an ocean scent

-

Suddenly,from back door, the door was opening when a girl with grey hair (She ain't old, she only like 13-14 years old),wearing dark Jacket and with t-shirt with Blue tattered Denim Jeans."who are you" she said with tired tone,i knew that she gone in worst situation

"don't worry we are your friend" said Jason "my name is Jason Grace son of Jupiter and he is Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon"

"Fiuh..."sighed her relieved and lowering his weapon "my name is Shella Wish daughter of Pluto"

"wait...aren't poseidon and Zeus' children were fighting Hades children?"asked Percy as confused as Jason

"urgh...fuck you brain,that was long story,but please make this a secret for us, because they acknowledge me as daughter of Apollo due that i like poem and pretty good at Archery" "just back to business Neptune sent me a dream message that said to cure this war is within this abandon shelter,tell me that you met with Neptune or Poseidon"

"yeah,we are" we retell our experience back before we met her,but we exclude that we were going to fight because that pretty silly if we talk about that in this era

"so...you said both of you is from Future? well i am 50:50 believing you,but that was Chronos power after ,to get back your era i need to help you to find Delphi in San Francisco,well that was insane do you know where are we?"

"no,Manhattan maybe?" said Percy

"well you are wrong mister,we are in German,Oldenburg to be exact" said Shella sarcastic

"Really?" asked Jason in disbelief

"yeah,how we can go there within 3 weeks?" asked Shella demanding for answer

"wait...i got crazy Idea,if Jason was got here cause of Chronos power,then he should be in here too"wonder Percy

"he?"asked Shella and Jason confused

Percy didn't explain anything,he just took a deep breath and give a best taxi whistle,when suddenly 3 pegasus galloping outside the shelter

_Yo Boss i knew it you were here_ Said Blackjack

"Good to see you too buddy,Jason, Shella, this is my Pegasus,his name is Blackjack.""Blackjack is there anyone with you?"

_No,only me,Porkpie and Guido_ said Blackjack

"Your Pegasus is pretty" Shella admiring Blackjack

_Pretty!? I AM MANLY_ shout angrily

"hahaha,Shella you need to know this he hate to being called pretty just call him Manly" Percy Laughed

"Erm...Sorry,wait you speak horse?" Shella ask forgiven to blackjack

"yeah, 1 of poseidon Gift" explain Percy "We will go to San Francisco with this" percy patted his friend's back

"Get ready then!" said altogether with agreement

-

A few minutes later,after three of them pack some Ambrosia and Nectar,they climbed up to their Pegasus and flew to San Fransisco."Blackjack don't drop me i want to have some sleeps" said Percy

-

_in my dream i was in place like a hotel,there was 2 children boys and girl and with his parents,when i realize their Father is the children awfully like Nico and Bianca __**(n.a:sorry if there anyone didn't read "titan curse"yet)**__ "Maria come with me to underworld it was save there" asked Hades "that was nice my lovely,but who will protect the children" said Maria,"I'll took them to underworld with us","im sorry my dear, i want them live like a normal child at the below of sunshine" said Maria,"But right now my brother were fighting give me deadline tommorow to kill Nico and Bianca"._  
_Suddenly from the sky there are a big lightning that hit the hotel,Hades only can save Bianca and Nico,but Maria can't_  
**(N.A:sorry if it's pretty bit different from the original,too lazy to check the original)**

after that huge lightning i was waking up

-

When i wake up Blackjack was acting funny,"oh sorry blackjack you must be tired you can rest now"

the three of pegasus landed on land nearby

"Where are we?"asked Jason to Shella

"hmmm...i think we still in German,Portdam to be exact" answer Shella accurately "now how we can go to America if our transportation is exhaust?"

"beat me,i still thinking"said Percy

Suddenly from tree,there a dark portal,from there suddenly burst familiar hellhound at the back there was a man wearing black jacket and Aviator glasses

"Nico!"said Percy happy

Woof" Mrs O Leary bark "yeah good to see you too O Leary,Nico why you were here?" said Percy

"who are these guy?"Ask Shella

"my Name is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades at your service" Nico bowed himself "and who are you my lady"

"my name is Shella Wish daughter of Apollo" said Shella shyly "don't lie to yourself,i know that you are daughter of Apollo,anyway percy what year is this?" said Nico

"we are in Word of war,back to my question how you came here?" asked percy impatiently

"you remember shadow travelling right? it not only go through places it go through time too" said Nico "and,i hate this era,my mother was killed in this era"

"what you born in this era,but you know percy?" asked Jason confused

"long story,tell ya later" said Nico

"we need transport to San Francisco,can you help us"asked Shella

"ah my birthplace sure..." said Nico "Giddyup"

with that 3 of them hop on mrs o leary and start their shadow travelling

-

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Blackjack:Are you serius!?you think i can lift them up from German to America by myself?**  
Me:i know you can't that's why i give some reinforcement  
**Blackjack:Sick creator**  
Me:why thank you horsy


End file.
